


Ramza and Alma Hug (ANIMATED Fanart)

by Myst_Knight



Category: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy Tactics
Genre: Art, Digital Art, F/M, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 07:04:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10431849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myst_Knight/pseuds/Myst_Knight
Summary: Picture of Ramza and Alma in an embrace, while the wild blows around them. Featuring Alma in a school outfit.





	

Rated T for Ideologically sensitive material (forbidden sibling romance). For OLDER TEEN AND UP.

A newly animated rendition of Ramza and Alma, with Alma in a school uniform.


End file.
